The present invention relates to the field of electronic controls and more specifically to an electronic power control system having touch-sensitive keys for controlling cooktop heating elements.
Conventional controls for electric cooktops utilize mechanical knobs for setting the power level of each of the heating elements. Recently, electronic controls have been increasing in popularity. Electronic controls are capable of providing a more precise level of heating. Further, associated digital controls are easier to read than an analog dial, allowing the quick setting of desired heat levels. Electronic controls are also capable of providing advanced features and flexible heating element control schemes that were more complicated, and often not possible, using traditional mechanical controls.
Modern electric cooktops often utilize so-called surface elements, wherein an electric heating element is provided beneath a flat glass cooking surface. The glass cooking surface makes it easier to clean the cooktop, since there are no cracks or crevices to cleans.
Modern electronic controls often utilize touch-sensitive or membrane style controls integrated into a glass cooktop or a separate flat control panel. Like the surface elements with glass cooktops, these generally flat controls are easier to clean than the conventional style knob controls. The controls may simply be wiped with a cloth or sponge to clean.
One drawback associated with touch-sensitive control keys is that they can easily be inadvertently activated when wiping the control surface during cleaning.